Folth
"Summoner Folth, immediately heading for the crime scene!" — ''Folth Folth (フォルス, ''Forusu) is the male protagonist from Summon Night 5. His counterpart being Arca. Special Powers There is but one thing that must be clarified about Folth before anything else: Folth would technically be categorized the same as Ritchburn from the 3rd Swordcraft game, who is the only male protagonist in the whole franchise that is only a normal human without any kind of extra magical power. However, Folth natural talent is so absurd that it can be probably classified as something at the same level of a Magical Sword. Folth can learn and master anything at his first try. For example: He is the youngest person to have made a Cross pact; During his Part time job in the Star Dock, he became able to cook anything with perfection and it is said he would be approved even by the Legendary Gourmet Gramps from Summon Night 4 (something that takes a whole gameplay full of hardwork for Ray/Fair to do); When he studied at Savorle School, he graduated with the highest marks in all the school history; He was also the only person to become an official Eucross Summoner right after his graduation; He became a master swordman with the same levels of skills as his friend Abert from the Silvalier, but never was trained for this; It didn't take even a year for him to become as strong or even stronger than his veteran co-workers at Eucross. There is but one single thing that he can't do: Drawing. But aside from this, he really is a monster-like genius, and there are many who love and hate him for this. Even Ghift - the main villain in the game - hate Folth for all the humiliation he suffered when competing against him, but also admires him and is very glad that someone as incredible as Folth consider him to be a friend. Personality He is always in high spirit and is used to do things his own way and at his own pace. He seems to be too relaxed, but he always does everything in his power to help those in need. Thanks to this trait, he is highly trusted by his allies. He has the weird habit of doing an evil grin and laughing when someone depends on him. This is actually just how he expresses his joy. Background During his childhood, Folth admired a summoner by the name of Erst. This summoner was always helping everyone on Folth's hometown and this gave born to his dream of becoming a summoner too. He became rivals with Ghift - Earst's little brother - and the two were always competing/playing together. During a certain incident, Ghift tried to use old books from his parents found to practice Summoning. He ended up summoning creatures known as Nether Beasts, but couldn't control them at that point yet. The monsters got out of control and attacked not only him but also Folth, Gaudi and Erst, who came looking for him. While Folth was escaping from the monsters, he fell into a gate to the Netherworld, where he was also attacked by Nether monsters. However, he was saved by a mysterious light and became friends with it. At this point, they had already formed a Cross pact. Folth gave a special present to the light as thanks, and the light gained a physical form based on Folth's favorite hero from a children's illustrated book. The two got to return to Lyndbaum through another portal and where found by Erst who informed them that 5 days had already passed since Folth fell into the gate. Erst noticed their resonance stone and said they must go to Savorle City to become Summoners if they wish to become together, what both agreed to do. They started to live together like real siblings. During their school days in the Savorle School, they worked part-time in a Café&Bar called Star Dock, where they also rented a room. He graduated with honor and became a Summoner agent working for Eucross, now he live his life always busy with a ton of missions. But he always completes all of them together with his Cross. Development Right at the start of the first chapter, Folth becomes the subject for a mission of a elite Silvalier agent called Yeng-hua, who was sent to Savorle to keep Folth under constant surveillance because of his connections with the "now-criminal" Erst Brattern. Yeng-hua tagged along Folth during every single of his missions and even helped him. Together with Folth's upperclassmen from Eucross and Abert, his other friend from Silvalier, they started to investigate a series of crimes involving mystical artifacts, only to discover that those crimes were all connected to the worldwide criminal organization: Crimson Chain. During their conflicts, Folth also found out that Ghift was now working together with the criminal to spread the Nether Beasts around the city. He also met with Erst once again, but he was corrupted by the Nether creatures and had became a different person. Folth became lost and depressed by seeing how his old friends became and fell into despair, but he regained his spirit back thanks to his friends. To save his Cross from being possessed by a Nether creature, Folth resonance gave his Cross a new ability to release a mysterious light that could erase completely any Nether Beasts and the tables turned in their battle against Ghift. filled with despair, Ghift became possessed by the Nether Beasts and fused with his brother, becoming a entity called Brattern's Legacy. Using their powers to create a artificial moon made entirely of Nether Beasts, they started an all-out attack against the entire Savorle City. To stop them, Folth and his friends used the powers of the Thousand Eyes Dragon to get transported to the moon, where they fought their last battle against the Nether beasts. At the end, Folth had a final sword duel against Ghift and they finally put an end to the competition they had since their childhood. Even though he had been defeated, Ghift was satisfied, letting the weapon he used for his final attack fell into the ground: The same toy sword made of wood their used in their practice when they were kids. Folth decided to take the sword as a memento to preserve the memories he had with Ghift and returned to Savorle with his friends. Abilities He is a highly adaptable character. In the beginning, he can change between swords and rods, but later in the game, by changing classes, the player can adjust his abilities to practically anything. Furthermore, using the power of Summon Resonance, he can create many different types of magical weapons by borrowing the help of his friends. Trivia *A lot of fans say his visual is too similar to Ushiromiya Battler from Umineko no Naku Koro ni. *During the project beginning, Folth had many designs that were completely different from his final version, one of those character designs that came closer to his final looks had Folth with a short haircut; a cold expression and using a military uniform. *Ironically, gameplay-wise, Folth is said to be one of the weakest male protagonists in the series. *Folth has an abnormal charisma (even for a main character), being easily loved by nearly every character in the game (even villains). The only exception to this seems to be Ouleng. *Folth appears in a cross-over in the 2011 Digimon mobile card game, Digimon Collectors, appearing on a card with WarGreymon. Gallery SN5-Force.png|Folth's official art SN5-48.png|Folth using Dyth's Resonance Attack SN5-Folth2.jpg|Folth and Pariet's Resonance Attack SN5-Folth3.jpg|Folth as a child SN5-Folth09.jpg|Folth concept art 1 SN5-Folth10.gif|Folth concept art 2 SN5-Folth11.gif|Folth's weapons SN5-Folth04.jpg|Folth wearing the teacher clothes SN5-Folth05.jpg|Folth wearing the cook clothes SN5-Folth06.jpg|Folth prototype SN5-Folth07.jpg|Folth prototype SN5-Folth08.jpg|Folth prototypes Folth and WarGreymon Digimon Collectors.jpg|Folth and WarGreymon from the Digimon game, Digimon Collectors Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character